


Under Your Skin

by meiyamie



Series: April Fool's Prompts 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Online Dating, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Ushijima and Oikawa swap jerseys, and something else.





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erushi/gifts).



> -Standard disclaimers apply. No profit was earned from the making of this fan fiction.  
> -This is set right after season 3, and then the rest goes off the rails from the canon. Cause duh.  
> -M/M non-canon is explored here. If you are uncomfortable with that, find another fic.  
> -In fulfillment of the fic prompt, 'UshiOi: jacket swap' by Erushi. And because it is Erushi, I had to push it to a little more than a jacket swap, afufufufu.  
> -Feedback welcome through a kudos, comment, twitter and tumblr @meiyamie, or e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.

Ushijima wasn’t too surprised to find Seijo’s Oikawa waiting for him as the team  filed out after their match against Karasuno. He expected the brown-haired boy to gloat and sing songs about getting his ass served to him by the underdog team. So he was confused when instead, Oikawa suddenly bowed and offered a neatly folded Seijo jacket.

“There are sports where team jerseys are exchanged after a game,” He told him, “It’s not common practice here, but after three years of trying to defeat you, this seemed appropriate. I asked for one in your size, you being a big boy and all.”

Ushijima really wasn’t sure what he should say in return.

“Aww, come on, Ushi.” Oikawa pouted. If it were almost anyone else, he’d be annoyed at the impertinence and the gall of him to call him that nickname. But Oikawa, he supposed, was cute enough to pull it off.

“Uh. Just a minute.”

Ushijima slipped his duffel bag off his shoulder and unzipped it. He took out his extra unused jersey and offered it to Oikawa. “You can take this then. It’ll be pretty big for you though.”

“Eh, I’ll make it work.” Oikawa said cheerfully.

They exchanged the jerseys, and gave each other a courteous bow.

“That was a good game, Ushi-chan.” Oikawa complimented, “I’m glad I can finally tell you that without wanting to slam the ball against your face.”

That boy is so weird.

“Drop the name, Oikawa, it comes off as disrespectful.”

“But it’s how I show deep respect for those I like. and I can like you now.” Oikawa gave a toothy grin, “You missed me out there, Ushi-chan. Admit it.”

Ushijima could feel his face turn hot, knowing that he was being provoked. Or was he, really? This was Oikawa they were talking about, he was notorious for goading his own teammates – what more his rivals?

Before he could say another word, he could hear another Seijo player calling for Oikawa.

“Gotta go.” Oikawa turned away and waved to him, “I’ll see you on the college court, Ushi. Good luck with the national team!” He jogged away.

Ushijima watched him go, with the white and turquoise jacket in his hand. He ran his large hands over it, feeling the silken rayon against his skin.

 

That wasn’t the last time they’d meet before the inter-college league tournaments. About a day passed before they met again in rather unusual circumstances.

Ushijima, looking for an outlet for his tension, logged into a dating app after school one day. This wasn't something he did often, but now that the inter-school was over and he had more time... 

Ushijima was discrete with his own profile and personal details, but he had to take pause when TheTwinkKing, a person he had just started chatting with in the area, sent the profile picture Ushijima requested. The profile pic was that of Oikawa’s.

“Are you for real?” He messaged him, “This looks like something you’d steal from someone else's profile.”

“It’s real.” TheTwinkKing replied.

He got an invite to the in-app live cam stream, which he clicked.

And it was Oikawa, in what would be his room. Oikawa waved at the camera, and slowly took off his shirt – revealing his chistled upper body.

It was a delicious sight to behold.

Ushijima paused, then made a decision. He logged off the live cam and checked the door to his room to make sure it was locked.

Afterwards, he pulled off his shirt, and turned his live cam streaming option on. He sent the invite to TheTwinkKing, and waited.

When he saw that TheTwinkKing had started watching, he waved – smirking.

He pulled the Seijo jacket over him, keeping the front part unzipped and open for him to look at. Ushijima also made sure to angle it in a way that allowed Oikawa to see as much of his chest and abs as he could.

“Well hello there, BigBadBoy,” TheTwinkKing replied, “Nice to see a familiar face,” followed by a laughing kamoji.

“So,” TheTwinkKing continued, “Where and when do we do this?”


End file.
